From the Diary of Nny
by xXBloodxStainedxBladeXx
Summary: Umm...I don't really have much to say...Well, it's my first Fanfiction so..pwease be nice!
1. Default Chapter

Well…this is my first FF I decided to write after reading JTHM a few times I wish I could have written more but.. Oh well. Well, here goes the disclaimer. I don't own JTHM, or anything else in here created by Jhonen Vasquez. Yep…..

Dear Die-ary,

Is this really what I've become? An insane, homicidal, murderer? What went wrong to make me so….demented? Maybe it was the doughboys. Maybe it was the wall. For all I know, it could have been Squee's fault! But, I doubt it. I was insane long before he moved next door. I know killing is wrong but…the wall… Sometimes I feel like it controls me. I don't want to know what's behind it, so I feed it to keep it "happy". What _I _want to know is who lived here before I did. Who would leave a house with all of these torture devices and a "thing" behind a wall! WHO! Ahem, but, back to my point. All of this killing is making me miserable. I want to be happy…like the time Devi came over. But, even then, I wanted to kill. I guess my killing sprees are now a frequent desire I seem to come across everyday. But, I have to say, killing is quite enjoyable. Entertaining even. I can't take the noises though….why can't people shut up when they're about to die! They scream, they cry, BUT THEY CAN'T SHUT UP! IT MIGHT BE MORE FUN IF I COULD WATCH BUT NOOOOO! I HAVE TO LEAVE THE ROOM BECAUSE THEY MAKE SO MUCH NOISE! Heh…I like bagels… Anyway, now, I constantly feel controlled by something. Like the doughboys. They're always arguing over something. One wants me dead, the other wants me to go insane. All I have is nailbunny to defend me from the doughboys. Sure, I fed him once and nailed him to a wall, but he's like the angel on my shoulder when Mr. Eff and D-boy are trying to get rid of me. Hm…I've just realized a lot of things…Like, how I'm constantly feeling lost, how I wish I had a real friend for once (…maybe not….), and how I don't like being controlled by inanimate objects. Well, you know what….FUCK ALL OF THIS! I HATE EVERYTHING TRYING TO CONTROL ME! WHY CAN'T I CONTROL ME! WHY WHY WHY? ALL OF THOSE SHITHEADS OUT THERE DESERVE TO DIE! I HATE EVERYONE MAKING FUN OF ME, I HATE NOT BEING ABLE TO HAVE AT LEAST ONE PERSON CLOSE TO ME, AND I HATE FEELING LOST ALL THE TIME! WHY AM I SO CONFUSED! WHY DO I FEEL SO ANGRY? WHY AM I BEGINNING TO CRY? W…why can't anything go my way…..

Nny


	2. Diary Entry 2

Dear Die-ary,

Today I paid a visit to my neighbor Squee. You really have to feel sorry for the poor kid. Would YOU want parents who resent your existence and don't acknowledge you in any way? I know I wouldn't. But then again….I wouldn't want parents….but let's not get into that. Anyway, I went through the basement tunnel I found one day that leads to his house (Again, I would like to know who lived in that house before me…). I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me coming through the window again…heh…. Hmm…that bear of his….it's quite strange. I mean, he talks to it, but no one else can hear the bear speak. Is that how it is with the doughboys and nailbunny? I hope not…I'd sound prettttyyyyyy insane. But, alas, I am. Now...what's that bears name? Shmee? Yes, I'm pretty sure that's its name. Heh, I stabbed that thing over and over with Mr. Knifey…(Yes, I keep him in my pocket at ALL times. You never know when you're going to need him.) That was basically my first impression on Squee. That might have scared him. Heh, I think I scare the poor kid all the time. Not many children get frequent visits from knife-wielding, psychotic, homicidal maniacs. Maybe that's why he has so many nightmares…Anyway, while I was over there, I overheard his father muttering something about the noises coming from next door. I have to agree with him. The annoyance is almost UNBEARABLE! Wait….he was talking about MY house…..Well…I can't help it if people scream until their demise! Hmph, maybe he should come visit sometime…heh. But, I can't do that. A kid needs his dad…well, maybe Squee doesn't need his father. He's a bastard. An inconsiderate, selfish, uncaring, bastard. People like that end up in one of my LOVELY torture devices. I think I'm getting off the subject here so, let's get back to talking about Squee. I saved him from some old man once…I think he was a child molester. I had to kill the guy because he was being utterly repulsive, but while killing him, I gave Squee an anatomy lesson…. He looked afraid when I showed him the human brain. I can't imagine why…I thought it looked pretty cool. Eh, He'll come to appreciate my teachings one day….Well, I guess it's time for my evening visit with Squee…I'm sure he'll be surprised when I bring Mr. Knifey and give him a lesson on internal bleeding…I don't think his father is going to appreciate this…

Nny


End file.
